May Day Constitution
Category: International Communist Party The constitution of the International Communist Party is commonly known as the May Day Constitution, due to its passage into law on May 1st, marking the official foundation of the ICP. The document is a simple outline of the legal duties of the ICP's various organs. Article 1: The organisation ::1. The name of the organisation shall be the International Communist Party, or ICP as an initialism. ::2. The symbol of the organisation shall be a stylised dove incorporating a hammer and sickle design. ::3. The flag of the organisation shall be a plain red banner. ::4. The anthem of the organisation shall be the Internationale, with its lyrics thus and its score thus. ::5. The goal of the organisation shall be the creation of a socialist world in which the means of production, distribution and exchange will be socially owned and utilised in such a way as to benefit all. Article 2: The General Congress ::1. The body responsible for the governing of the Coalition shall be its General Congress, composed of one delegate each with one vote from every individual member nation. ::2. The General Congress has the right to initiate, modify and pass legislation which is binding for all member nations in the spirit of democratic centralism. ::3. Proposals may only be passed by the General Congress with a simple majority (50%+1) of the votes cast. ::4. Constitutional amendments may only be passed by the General Congress with a super majority (67%+1) of the votes cast. ::5. A quorum shall be established at 25% of the total membership. Article 3: The Chair ::1. The General Congress shall elect two of its members to be Chair and Vice Chair. ::2. The Chair and Vice Chair will be responsible for maintaining order and good conduct in the General Congress and ensuring that all votes satisfy the quorum. ::3. The Chair and Vice Chair shall archive past legislation and be responsible for maintaining such archives. ::4. Elections for the office of Chair and Vice Chair should be held no more infrequently than once every five calendar weeks. Candidates for Chair and Vice Chair must run for the positions as a team, clearly designating who will be Chair and who will be Vice Chair. To be declared a winner, the candidates must satisfy the quorum and receive a simple majority of all votes cast. ::5. Elections to the office of Chair or Vice Chair can be called at any time by the Chair or Vice Chair or at any time by the General Congress should it resolve, with a simple majority, to do so. ::6. Should a Chair or Vice Chair resign without calling elections, the remaining leader will assume the roles of both Chair and Vice Chair in order to oversee immediate elections to be held within forty-eight hours of his appointment. Article 4: The Bureaux ::1. The General Congress shall elect five of its members, one to head each Bureau, to be known as a Director. ::2. The Defence Bureau shall be responsible for the co-ordination of the defensive and offensive capabilities of the membership's armed forces. ::3. The Diplomatic Bureau shall be responsible for dialogue with other alliances, organisations and nations and for maintaining the good reputation and image of this organisation outside of its borders. ::4. The Membership Bureau shall be responsible for the recruitment of new members and the methods pertaining to that recruitment and for the maintenance of a membership roster through censuses and other similar methods. ::5. The Economic Bureau shall be responsible for the economic advancement of all member nations and the co-ordination of economic resources. ::6. The Justice Bureau shall be responsible for the organisation's judicial mechanisms. ::7. The Intelligence Bureau shall be responsible for the gathering and sorting of intelligence, military and otherwise. ::8. Each Director is entitled to create Departments within their respective Bureaux to effectively carry out those Bureau's different tasks, and appoint a Sub-Director over each Department. ::9. Sub-Directors of Deparments can be removed from their office at any time by a simple majority of the General Congress. ::10. Elections for the office of Bureau Director should be held no more infrequently than once every five calendar weeks. To be declared a winner, the candidate must satisfy the quorum and receive a simple majority of all votes cast. ::11. Elections to the office of Bureau Director can be called at any time by the respective Bureau Director or at any time by the General Congress should it resolve, with a simple majority, to do so. ::12. Should a Bureau Director resign without calling elections, the runner-up in the previous election shall be appointed Lieutenant Director in order to oversee immediate elections to be held within forty-eight hours of his appointment. Should the runner-up be unable to fulfil this duty, the member with the next highest vote able to do so will be appointed. Declaration of Solidarity ::The General Congress of the International Communist Party does hereby recognize that unity is critical for the spread of communism to the masses. The General Congress wishes to extend our hopes for peace and unity to our comrades who have remained true to the communist cause. The International Communist Party will continue to strive for the peaceful spread of communism to the oppressed and defend our ideals before those who wish to destroy them. We decry the warmongers who splintered the communist movement, and yearn for the day when we once again stand in solidarity with our fellow comrades the world over. Category: Leftism